


Falco senza piume

by ferao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Personaggio secondario, Questo Romanzo Deve Ancora Uscire e Già Ci Scrivo Le Fanfiction Sopra, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Aveva aspettato tanto di avere i capelli rossi, e le toccava cambiare. Di nuovo.Questa storia partecipa al Drabble Event indetto dal forum Piume d'Ottone





	Falco senza piume

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Drabble Event indetto dal forum Piume d'Ottone (prompt: "Glabro")

Aveva aspettato tanto di avere i capelli rossi, e già le toccava cambiare. Di nuovo.  
Fissò lo specchio in cagnesco e quello la guardò di rimando, come a ribattere a quell’accusa silenziosa.  
“Hai fatto tutto da sola, imbecille.”  
Falcon sbuffò. Vero. Ma non c'era tempo per autofustigarsi, doveva concentrarsi.   
Strinse i suoi occhi acutissimi finché le forme nello specchio non diventarono macchie indistinte: da rosso e marrone a rosa pallido, da largo ad alto, da tondo a lungo. Qualche secondo dopo, nello specchio c’era un uomo bianco, alto e glabro.  
“Glabro. Bleah.”  
Che schifo. Ghost l'avrebbe pagata anche per quello.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa Pure Drabble ha come protagonista un personaggio secondario del romanzo che sto scrivendo, "Burn!". La sua storia viene rivelata nel romanzo stesso, perciò è normale che ci abbiate capito poco o niente leggendo questa ff XD
> 
> Lanner Falcon è un supereroe (sarebbe d'obbligo il genere neutro, ma la lingua italiana è quella che è...) dotato di due poteri principali: la supervista e la metamorfosi. In "Burn!" compare con il suo secondo aspetto - l'uomo alto e glabro - che qui vediamo assumere per la prima volta. La ragione? Senza anticipare troppo, diciamo che ha avuto... un piccolo screzio con un villain, un certo Ghost.
> 
> Grazie della lettura ^__^


End file.
